ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkflame
Limited Enhanced Intelligence Flight Black Fire projection |voice = Brywarrior |1st-appearance = The Alliance (BBO)}} Darkflame is the Infinity's DNA sample of an altered Bracarios from the planet Bracor in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Darkflame is a seventeen foot tall dragon, covered in black scales. He has two wings that sprout from his shoulders that expand out twenty-five each. His tail ten feet long from the base of his back. Darkflame has blue lines of flame-like energy that flow throughout his body. Transformation Sequence A green energy ball flies across the screen and explodes into green light. The Infinity glows with green light, as blue lines of fire race out and up Bryce's arm. The lines reach Bryce's head and it becomes engulfed in green light. Darkflame's head takes the place of Bryce's when the light fades. Bryce's fingers grow into claws, as his skin turns to black scales. He spins around as a tail and two large wings sprout from his back. He continues spinning until Darkflame is facing the screen. He roars as green light illuminates the screen History In The Alliance (BBO), Darkflame protected Bryce's school from one of Vilgax's mecha drones. In Secrets Part: 2, Darkflame was used to escape Vilgax's ship, though it didn't work out very well. In Framed (BBO), Kevin used Darkflame to wreck a movie theater and then later to draw Bryce into the bank. Surprisingly, he was then used by Bryce to fight Kevin in his mutated form. In Under Wraps, Darkflame dug Corrodium out of the ground for the Mummy. In Nemesis Attack, Nemevoc used Darkflame to attack Bryce. In Monster of the Earth, Bryce used Darkflame to distract Nemevoc until he was knocked out by Gaia. In Walk in the Night Darkflame took over the Infinity and rampaged in Downtown Charlotte. In Metamorphosis (BBO), Darkflame fought The Meta. Powers and Abilities Darkflame has enough strength to handle himself against Vilgax. He cna fly, obviously due to his wings. His best ability is the power to breathe a black, flame-like energy from his mouth. Darkflame possesses some enhanced intelligence. Weaknesses His only weakness appears to be his size. He would have trouble getting into small places. Appearances *''The Alliance'' (first appearance) *''Secrets Part: 2'' *''Framed (BBO) (3x), (first and second times by Kevin, third by Bryce) *Under Wraps'' *''Nemesis Attack'' (first appearance by Nemevoc) *''Monster of the Earth'' *''Walk in the Night'' *''Metamorphosis (BBO)'' John Smith 10: Spacewalker *Monster of the Earth (first appearance) (By Bryce) Gallery BBO Darkflame.png|Darkflame Negative Darkflame.png|Nemevoc as Darkflame Trivia *The actual substance that Darkflame fires from his mouth is made out of a totally unknown energy. **Azmuth speculates that it is linked to pain. ***Mental/Emotional pain rather than physical pain. *It was revealed in The Darkest Night: Part One that Darkflame is the Infinity's representation of Death Dragon **This being because Death Dragon himself would have been able to exploit the transformation a lot sooner than Walk in the Night and essentially live as himself with the Infinity at his disposal. *Although Death Dragon removed himself from the Infinity, Darkflame's form is still accessible in the Infinity's playlist. *Darkflame is the second alien form to remove himself from the Infinity. The first being Ghostfreak. *According to the Bracarios page, Darkflame was made as a less powerful version of Death Dragon by the Infinity, to make the form more usable. *Credit to Rob for the base. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens